Delphi
by FireElemental159
Summary: "Glad people saw that. And my name's Lee by the way." "I prefer Miss Stathis." Lee Stathis. A mutant, specifically a precognitive mutant. The only problems with her powers are that she can't control the futures she sees... and she can't see the future of a Mr. Erik Lehnsherr.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: Welcome to the full length story of Lee Stathis, as seen in "Late Night Reading". Since you guys enjoyed it so much, and I enojyed writing about Lee, I decided to make it a full length story. I also made it 3rd person instead of purely Lee's POV so that way I could add some of Magneto's thoughts too. Ok, enjoy, and remember I own nothing but Lee.**

_Mutation. The key to evolution, and how we – homo sapiens – have become what we are today. However, man did not evolve peacefully. Their prior cousins, the Neanderthal; Homo erectus, and so forth; all brought to extinction by their higher evolved kin. Now, if such a thing would occur today, with a state of "homo superior" or "homo mutatis", would the naturally selected win? Humans prove to be a stubborn species, and with a mutated gene only just starting to appear, it would seem the laws of evolution would change. Or perhaps not._

_ -Dr. Nathalee Stathis._

* * *

SWITZERLAND

The city seemed to buzz with life, people running up and down the streets to get to places that probably don't matter in the long run. Erik Lehnsherr walked almost carelessly, but was still aware of every person passing him, every human or… otherwise. He adjusted the package hidden in his coat as he passed one of the many science laboratories sprouting up throughout Switzerland. Of course, this was the one that had something interesting happening.

"No_, I knew I deserved better than this shit!_" A young woman stormed out of the laboratory in a fit, yelling angrily in German. Erik turned to the ruckus on the other side of the street, as did most of the other people around him. A fat man ran out after her, very nearly tripping over his lab coat that was much too long for him. He looked a few inches shorter than the woman, but it might've been due to her shoes.

"_I'm sorry Miss Stathis, but you just- just aren't right for this lab. Perhaps the –_"

She cut him off, her hands waving around. "_I know exactly why, Mr. Johnson. You don't want a female anthropologist, despite the fact that in less than a year she has become one of the most admired in the field. You don't even consider it a possibility, and neither do your fellow scientists in there._" She pointed to the door of the lab. "_So next time a promising woman comes to your lab looking for a job, why don't you just refuse her at the front door, instead of dragging her through three months of interviews and tests._"

The man, Mr. Johnson, huffed, pushing up his thick glasses. Speaking in English, with a heavy Swiss accent he said, "Miss Stathis, 'ou must leave now."

She replied to him in English as well, already walking down the stairs. "I'm already going!" At the last syllable one of the street lights popped, sending sparks and bits of glass across the street. Erik noticed how the Miss Stathis didn't even flinch at it, as if it were a normal occurrence. She just looked around at the spectators in the street before putting on sunglasses and walking away from the lab. And for a moment Erik watched her go.

Miss Stathis was an olive skinned woman, probably Greek, with just enough curves to peak interest. Her hair was unruly and curly, held back with a single clip; and dyed to make it look as if her hair faded from brown to blonde. And, of course, her eyes. When she had looked around, he caught one glance at them, which was all he needed to memorize them.

Heterochromia iridium, the proper definition for the mutation. Her left iris was a pale green, but vibrant. The right a light brown, very close to amber, but warm where the other was cold. _Exceptional_.

* * *

_Stupid fat man, stupid Switzerland._ Lee kicked the door in, causing Bee-Bee to look up curiously at her. "Bee-Bee, I think we're going back to the States." She petted her fluffy, ginger, Munchkin cat, who purred as if to say the US was a good idea.

As Lee put her bag on the table, she started to speak in a high-pitched voice to talk for Bee-Bee. "Well, gee, Lee. Maybe you should've listened to your parents and became a teacher."

She glared at her cat, throwing a cat treat at her. Bee-Bee sniffed it cautiously, then ate it as Lee said with her normal voice, "Well, yes, I know, but I'm already a –" A searing pain grew in her temples, the sign of her powers activating again. She slid down to the floor, holding her head as images formed in her mind. _Two men, one tall and familiar, the other shorter and friendly. Appearing in the library, asking her to join a team. She accepts. She denies. She joins them. The men leave alone. Two paths to take, one to choose. 1962, New York Public Library._

Lee gasped, finding herself lying on the ground. Her breathing was heavy, and everything seemed just a little out of focus. It always happened with larger visions, which just proved that Lee should actually listen to them. "Bee-Bee," she groaned for a moment to try and let go of the pounding of her head. "I think we're going to New York. I just –" She stood. "I think I need food."

Bee-Bee meowed at her, making a scene of walking over to her bowl and eating her food. Lee glowered at her cat, saying, "You know, this isn't really comforting me, Bee." There was no response, just the swish of the tail. "Whatever." She put her sunglasses back on, and a nice leather jacket she got for her birthday. "I'll be back, you selfish little cat."

In a last minute decision, Lee decided to try and down some good old American food at the only diner in the whole city. She walked in the door, rubbing her eyes when the small bell sounded. "Hey sweets." She saw Bernie waving at her with his spatula. "Usual?"

"Yeah, Bern." She sat down at one of the booths, putting her head down on the checkered table. The cool tile snapped her back to the visions, but it was calmer this time, just a flash. _Diner. One old lady, Irma, Bernie. Calm, peaceful. Nice_. Great.

Then the diner door rang again. Lee's head shot up. _That's not right._ No one was supposed to come in until after Lee left. She looked to the door, and saw a man there. She vaguely recognized him from somewhere, despite the fact that he hid his features under the shadow of a hat. And that he wasn't supposed to be there.

"What can I get you mister?" Irma said from behind the counter.

The man spoke with an accent, one Lee noted as German. "Just a coffee, please." Lee's eyes followed him as he sat down in the booth in front of hers. She could clearly make out the back of his head at least. She leaned closer to him, trying to get some sort of vision, which she normally got if she looked at a person long enough… nothing.

_That's it_. She slid out of her booth and into his swiftly, her arms leaning on the table. "You a new customer? I haven't seen you before."

"Just here for a little while." Well, that got her nothing.

So she nodded, tapping her fingers on the table. "What's your name?"

The man leaned up so Lee could actually see his face as he said, "That is something I don't share." He was handsome, that was obvious. Shadowed grey eyes, strong jaw, angled cheekbones. Like a movie star or something. Lee tapped the table again.

"Hm." She couldn't get anything off of him, visions or otherwise, which started to annoy her.

"Yes?"

"Well," she said, starting a new approach, "My name's –"

"Miss Stathis? Your…" he smirked, "exiting of the lab this morning was quite entertaining." That's where she knew him from. When she looked out onto all the asshats that were staring at her.

She pushed her sunglasses up onto her head, clicking her tongue in annoyance. "Glad people saw that. And my name's Lee by the way."

"I prefer Miss Stathis." And that is what got her through. Even just a small glimpse of seeing him saying that again, and it was enough for her. That was all Lee needed.

"Of course, _Mr. Lehnsherr_." She stood up, paying for her food. Irma handed her a bag of it, knowing she never stayed.

"Have a nice day."

"You too. Oh," she looked back to the man, who was now staring at her, confused, "and we will see each other again, Mr. Lehnsherr, maybe even soon." Lee flicked her sunglasses back to the bridge of her nose. "I'm quite sure of it."

* * *

Erik watched Miss Stathis stride out of the diner, her hips swaying as she did so. She was certainly strange.

"Here you go, hon." The waitress set down the coffee, and Erik nodded in thanks. The bank job had gone perfectly, and Argentina was his next stop on finding Schmidt.

"_Do you know where I could find a hotel for the night?_" he asked the woman in German, just to see if she actually knew it.

It only half surprised him when she did. "_Yes, go down this street and turn right. Ask for Geoffrey. They will give you a free night if you say you know me._"

The little acts of kindness humans could make still shocked him at times, but he had to be grateful for it. "_Thank you._" Now it was his turn to leave, picking up his bag and putting his hat back on as he did so. He didn't see his mission as revenge, but instead justice for crimes against his people. Erik walked down the street, plotting his next move if he were to find Schmidt.

_A gun would be efficient, but a coin…_ he thought to himself, touching the old Nazi coin he had since that moment in Auschwitz. _A coin would be purposeful, ironic. A coin would be the message, the proof. And the death would be the punishment, the answer to the evil._

* * *

**A/N: Well, what did you guys think? Do you like Lee? Was Erik in character? Leave all this and any other comments in a review. See ya guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, look it's chapter 2! I just gotta say before I let you guys go to read this, that I am so happy about all the positive feedback, favorites, and follows I got in just a week. You guys are wonderful and I hope you enjoy this chapter. We're slowly getting closer to Lee and Erik seeing each other again, which is sure to be interesting.**

**Note I own nothing but Lee and any character associated with her (at the moment its only Bee-Bee and Clara)**

It was close to midnight when Lee heard the phone ring. She should've been sleeping, her flight to New York left at five in the morning, but visions tossed and turned in her head, making her spastic. To put it simply, she turned into an insomniac when her powers evolved. _New York Public Library. No more. Change in future. Nothing right. Phone call. Answer it. Answer it. ANSWER IT!_

She shot up, breathing heavily, a cold sweat across the back of her neck. There was an insistent ringing coming from the kitchen that she knew wasn't just in her ears. Very slowly she walked over to the phone, picking it up and mumbling, "What?"

"Is this a Miss Nathalee Stathis?" It was a man talking on the other line, most likely a British accent.

Lee rubbed her eyes, trying to sound more awake than she actually felt. "Yes, who is this?"

"Hello, Miss Stathis, my name is Charles Xavier. I read your dissertation on the evolution of man just last night, and I feel you would be a great asset."

"With what? And I'm sorry Mr. Xavier, but you do know what time it is, right?"

"Yes," he laughed a little, "I am quite sorry about that. But perhaps we could meet up, so that I may further explain this situation without it being midnight."

"I would, but I'm leaving for New York in the morning, and –"

"Perfect." He cut her off, which was something Lee wasn't happy about. She recognized Xavier's voice from somewhere, but she couldn't figure what. "As am I, my sister, and an Agent MacTaggert."

"MacTaggert? You mean Moira?"

"You know her?"

She nodded, pinching the bridge of her nose when she answered, "Yeah, our families were friends. Ok, just… my plane arrives in London at nine o' clock to head for New York."

"We will apparently be leaving on the same flight then. Meet us in the airport at nine ten, so we can talk."

"Wait, how will you know what I look like?"

He laughed again, like he knew something she didn't. "I just will, and I assume you will too, Miss Stathis."

_He knows_, Lee thought. But that was crazy, no one could know. "Fine. Oh, and Mr. Xavier?"

"Yes?"

"Please call me Lee from now on."

"Of course, and feel free to call me Charles."

"Maybe. Goodnight." She hung up on him before he had the chance to answer. She lay down on the ground, sighing. "Bee-Bee, I need to leave you with Auntie Clara for a couple days." Clara was Lee's cousin who lived in the apartment complex just down the street, and who convinced Lee to come to Switzerland in the first place. Praying she'd be awake, she dialed her number.

"Lee, girl, what's up?"

"Hey, Clara, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Um," she was probably checking. "Nothing at the moment. Why, you wanna hang?"

"No, sorry. I'm headed to the States for a little and I need you to watch Bee-Bee until I get back."

Her cousin giggled, like she always did. Clara was excitable, and well, bubbly. Very much the opposite of Lee herself. But they got along enough and Bee-Bee approved of Clara, so she expected the answer she got. "Of course, cuz. You leaving this morning?"

"I'll be gone before you come over, yeah. Thanks though, Clara."

"Nath, you know you can always count on me. Okay, bu-bye." She hung up, and Lee felt calmer knowing everything was going according to plan. Bee-Bee ran her head along Lee's side, who petted her.

"Yeah, I know Bee-Bee. Let's go to bed."

* * *

ARGENTINA

The air was hot; and humid enough to cause Erik's clothes to stick to him. Did he want to be stuck in Argentina looking for his tormentor? No. Did he feel the overwhelming need to though, to find a way to avenge everything taken away from him, everything he lost to the man he was hunting? Yes. That was the reason he was in Argentina, walking down to a rundown tavern, just to find some evidence he was on the right track. Just something.

He was prepared for nearly everything, or at least he thought so. But somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he wouldn't know what do if he actually found Schmidt. Yes, he planned it out. Confront him, kill him. Yet, there were holes. What if the memories flooded back? What if Schmidt fought against him? What if Erik just couldn't finish the job?

When his hand touched the wooden door of the tavern, all thoughts were gone. He didn't need to think about what he was doing, just needed to do it. Thoughts brought doubt, and doubt was something Erik couldn't have.

He had to prove to himself that he could change his life, even if it meant ending another's. His Crusade had to end.

* * *

LONDON

The airport was loud and hectic. When Lee grabbed her bag, she thought that there was no way she would be able to find Charles Xavier in the hour she had until her next flight, much less in the five minutes she had until their scheduled meeting time. She checked her watch again, and just decided to stay in one spot. Her visions hardly gave her detailed faces, and this time wasn't different. Xavier would have to find her.

So, she sat down in one of the areas for people waiting for their flight. Which she technically was doing. Now it was just time to stay there, wait, and fix her glasses. Lee hardly ever went out without sunglasses covering her eyes. Yes, people thought she was strange for doing so, but they thought her heterochromia iridium was stranger.

"Excuse me?" She looked up to see a woman looking down at her. The woman had to only be a few years older than Lee, with straight, shoulder-length brown hair and kind brown eyes. "Lee, is that you?"

Lee dropped her glasses down so she showed her eyes, while at the same time looking at the woman. "Moira?"

"Ah, it is you!" Moira hugged her old friend, who froze at the contact. She pulled Lee to her feet. "I told Charles I would find you. C'mon, we have to talk."

Lee grabbed her bag, swinging it over her shoulder. "I don't remember you being so pushy. Honestly, I blame the CIA."

The two laughed, but Lee followed Moira none the less. She was led to a small table by the windows, where two other people already were sitting. One was another girl, very pretty. She had long blonde hair and a sweet face. The other was a man, probably the same height as the girl sitting next to him with brown hair and bright blue eyes. "Lee, this is –"

"Charles and his adoptive sister, Raven. It's nice to meet you both."

Raven blinked, and then looked to her brother. "How does she –"

But Charles was smiling at Lee like he'd just found something new and incredible. "She's one of us, Raven."

"What do you mean?" Lee asked, a little afraid of the answer.

_A mutant, my dear. _It was Charles's voice, but his lips never moved.

Lee grinned at him. "So that's why you wanted my help. Because I'm like you."

"Please, sit." Charles motioned to one of the empty chairs, and she accepted, intertwining her fingers together on the tabletop. "I've used my abilities to make sure no one can interrupt or overhear this conversation."

"That's uh," she looked around at the people completely oblivious to what was going on, "incredible. But, just, why did you want my help?"

The three looked at one another, then back to Lee. Charles spoke for them. "Well, your friend Moira witnessed a meeting of several, well, more of the unfriendly mutants with a government official. One of which is named Sebastian Shaw. What we need to do is try and get the CIA to back us, or at least acknowledge the existence of these dangerous mutants."

"I still don't understand what that has to do with me."

"Well, Moira has told me about your mutation, which would be quite helpful when we do convince them of Shaw and his followers."

"Yeah, I'm sure, but I can only see a little into the future. At the most maybe a week or two, but that nearly puts me in comatose."

Raven smiled at Lee. "And what if we want the short term future?"

"Well, then I guess I'm your gal."

* * *

Erik walked out of the tavern, wiping off the blade with a towel. It hadn't gone exactly as he had planned, but he was able to find out the next spot Schmidt might be. Miami. He could feel that this was the one. With Argentina he had very little hope, but Miami – that gave him a feeling in his gut, one that proved he was getting closer.

He flipped the knife over in his hand to look at the engraving. Blood and Honor. A popular saying in Hitler Youth. There was some of that _honorable blood_ still stuck in the crevasses. The only part of it that disgusted Erik was that he actually cleaned it off before leaving. The fact he gave it any honors repulsed him.

Now, he had to make his way to the airport, to just get to Schmidt before he moved again. Erik knew he couldn't be working alone; everything was so precise, there had to be a second hand in this. He would probably kill them as well if they were anything like Schmidt. Erik wouldn't be able to let another one go.

Inside he said that he was Frankenstein's monster. That wasn't a stretch. Schmidt made him what he was, and just like Frankenstein, he had to be punished for it.

* * *

"So," Lee said nonchalantly as Moira found the 'company car' in the airport lot, "Who wants to drive?"

**A/N: Well, what did you think? And do you guys like Lee? Do you think she fits into the X-men Unvierse and how do you think she'll find Erik when they meet properly? Leave this and all your comments in a review. Also, feel free to ask me any questions. I'll be happy to answer them.**

**See you guys next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay, chapter 3! You guys are awesome by the way, I love hearing all the nice reviews and seeing the views. I'm glad you are liking this story, because I love writing. Well, we are getting closer to the moment Lee and Erik meet, wooo. So, enjoy! Oh and btw, Agent Black is the "Man in Black Suit", but I just decided to give him a name.**

**(Note: I don't own anything except Lee and certain side characters)**

NEW YORK

"We can head out in the morning, if you want. Virginia's a long way by car." Lee mentioned, causing the other three to look at her. "I'm just saying. I have an apartment on Upper West Side. We can stay there then take a train down to Richmond in the morning."

Luckily, Raven started to nod, probably so Lee didn't feel so awkward. "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea." So that's what they did. They found a parking space actually slightly close to the apartment complex, so that when they reached the elevator, they weren't worn out.

"Okay, let's see…" Lee pressed the top button; the one that led up to the penthouse. "Did I mention my parents got this?"

Moira shook her head. "No you didn't. But I should've expected it. They always were…"

"Extravagant?"

"Exactly."The elevator doors opened to reveal a very high-end penthouse, except for the fact that everything was covered with a fine layer of dust.

"Well, welcome, I guess." Lee said, holding out her arms. "C'mon in."

* * *

VIRGINIA

Virginia was very… green. The ride from New York had been quiet, Lee supposed, but she had begun to strike up a conversation with Raven. The two girls had a few things in common, yet Lee felt a little insecure in front of her. Apparently Raven's mutation allowed her to shape-shift and look however she wanted. And, of course, she had decided to choose to look as one of the prettiest people Lee had seen before.

She didn't say she was jealous, but she did think it would be nice to maybe make her eyes the same color, or maybe be a little skinnier. She kept thinking back to this even as they arrived at the CIA base. After checking to see if there was any metal or weapons on them, the three mutants and Agent MacTaggert were escorted to a meeting room.

Lee coughed, taking a seat between Raven and Moira. "You guys think this'll work?"

Moira patted her arm, saying, "You haven't seen anything?"

"No. I just have a… a bad feeling about the meeting is all. Maybe it's just the fact that it's government, ya know?"

"Yeah," Raven muttered, "but we have to trust that Charles knows what he's doing."

"Uh huh." Her eyes flicked to the door as four government officials walked through it. She wasn't allowed to wear her sunglasses, which just made her slightly more nervous. Between the three mutants, she was the one who actually looked out of place. One of the men that walked in though – a stockier one with large glasses – actually smiled at Lee, compared to the rest that very nearly flinched.

"Hello gentlemen, my name is Charles Xavier, and these are my friends Raven Darkhölme and Nathalee Stathis. We were brought here by your lovely Agent MacTaggert, as she informed you earlier."

"Yes, uh, Professor Xavier. Agent MacTaggert has told us of several… characters she apparently saw while on a mission in Las Vegas. You were brought in as a way to justify those claims, correct?" The main man spoke, and Lee could already see he was condescending Charles and Moira.

Charles looked unfazed, simply stating, "Well, that's the idea, yes. So, shall we begin?"

The man leaned back, making himself comfortable. "Go ahead." And so he did, even activating a small presentation behind him to go along with it. He spoke about the evolution of the human genome, and how even humans would one day evolve into something better.

"The advent of the nuclear age," Charles concluded, "may have accelerated the mutation process. Individuals with _extraordinary _gifts may already be among us. Thank you very much." He clicked off the presentation and sat down on the opposite side of the table.

The condescending agent pointed to Charles. "MacTaggert, you really think some crack-pot scientist can convince us off sparkling dames and vanishing men? You just bought a one-way ticket back to the typing pool." Lee narrowed her eyes. No one was going to ruin her friend's career because they were an idiot. "This meeting is over."

"Excuse me sir," Lee said as the men began to get up. "I'm sorry to put you through this when it is evident that you don't care, nor believe in what has been presented to you." A flash of Charles speaking continued her speech. "Especially when all you can think about is the type of pie that the break room has."

Charles followed her thought. "It's apple pecan." He looked over at Moira saying, "I'm sorry I haven't been entirely honest with you love," then turning back to the men. "One of the many spectacular things my _mutation_ allows me to do is that I can read your mind."

The other main agent looked at the first. "I've seen this before at a carnival show. Do you, uh, want us to think of a number between one and ten?"

Charles chuckled, "No Agent Stryker, although I could ask you about your son, William, who you're thinking of, which is very nice, but," he looked straight at Agent Stryker, whose smile began to fall, "I'm much rather ask about the Jupiter missiles America is currently placing in Turkey."

Lee sucked in a breath, beyond shocked he would dare ask such a thing. The first man pointed to Charles, but his hand was noticeably shaking. "He's a spy. You brought a goddamn spy!" Chaos ensued for just a second before both Raven and Lee reacted. Raven jumped up, morphing into an exact copy of Agent Stryker, while Lee used the other half of her powers. Her eyes flashed white and the phone the agent had been holding shorted out.

Charles looked at the two of them, and then back to the agents, whose faces were of utter shock. "How's that for a magic trick?" Raven changed again, this time morphing into what had to be her natural form. Her skin turned blue and scaly, hair was a short, swept back red, and her eyes were completely yellow. _Incredible_, Lee thought to herself.

The agent that had smiled at Lee when he walked in spoke up again, saying, "Best I've ever seen." Maybe as a way of applauding the mutants before him.

However, the first agent pointed to them. "I want them out of here… and locked down until I can figure out what to do."

"Well, my facility's off sight. I'll take 'em."

"Are you sure this is the best idea?" Lee asked Charles as they followed the agent, who introduced himself as Agent Black, with Raven.

Charles lifted his hand to his temple to block out Agent Black. "It is the best we have. Also, I have just finished a conversation with Agent MacTaggert."

"You just…" He tapped his head. "Right. You know that's not, creepy or anything."

"Well she seems to have – Nathalee are you okay?"

Lee grabbed her head, feeling the pain growing in it. Raven grabbed her one arm, and seemed to yell in her ear, "Lee?!"

Charles broke the barrier with Agent Black, and caught Lee as she fell, shaking. "Nathalee? Lee, you need to calm your mind." But she wasn't listening. She could barely hear him anyway. There was more than one scene playing out it her head. It was three times with multiple scenarios.

_Shaw in Miami. Go, forced to stay. Killed, surviving. Drowning. Charles is the savior. Shaw gets away. You are able to stop him. Unleashes powers. True mutations. Refuses. Hatred. Diamonds. Frost, Riptides, Demons, Power. Someone not belongs, nothing that can be made out. Check in the water, signal coastguard, do it on your own. Don't trust the metal._

"Lee!" Lee's eyes shot open, glowing white just before returning to their original colors. "What did you see?"

"Shaw." She coughed, leaning back against the wall for support. "He'll be at Miami when we get there."

Charles gripped her arm gently, looking directly in her eyes, like he was searching for something. "These visions, do they happen often?"

"Yes, but they're not usually this big. Most of the time they're, like, smaller. This one…"

"Then we better make sure we put it to use, right? Do you need help getting to the car?"

"No, I think I'm good." They started to walk again, but Agent Black had a look of shock and confusion on his face.

"Wait, what just happened there?"

"Miss Stathis…"

"It's actually Dr. Stathis. But either way, I have precognition, which means I can see the future." They finally reached the parking garage. "And Moira is about to meet us to take us to Shaw."

"What?"

Raven added her own comment. "Charles can communicate with minds,"

"And Moira and I just had a lovely conversation," Charles said just as Moira drove up to them in her car.

"Yes, we did."

The male agent looked from Lee to Charles to Moira. "That is incredible! Bu-but I can take you anywhere other than my facility without permission from upstairs."

Raven opened the door to the car just as Charles answered, "Would you like to see another trick, Agent Black?"

"Yeah."

Charles pressed two fingers to his temple. "Get in the car."

"Good idea!" The agent hopped in the passenger seat, while Raven, Lee, and Charles piled into the back. Moira sped off the instant the three of them could put on their seatbelts.

"So, what, we get on another plane?" Lee asked, trying to decipher the visions she got in the process. "And then are we going to get the Coast Guard's help?"

"A plane would be the fastest option, Dr. Stathis; and the Coast Guard does seem to be the best option, as it is what you saw in your vision, correct?" Charles looked expectantly at her, waiting for an answer.

Lee nodded, grabbing the seat tightly as Moira made a sharp curve. "Yeah, and, you know, it'd make the issue of Shaw seem a larger threat. But Jesus Moira, are you actually trying to get me to hurl?"

Moira stole a glance back at her friend, smiling. "No. But I'd rather us get to the airport as soon as possible."

"Uh huh." Another sharp turn, causing Lee to tilt to her right, hitting Charles, and Raven hitting her. "Sorry," she said once she was right up again.

Charles shook his head. "It's quite all right." When they at last reached the airport – which was in fact very small, with only two planes and a few helicopters – Moira and Agent Black only had to show their CIA badges to get them a flight in one of the helicopters. Lee had never been in a helicopter before, and she was pretty sure she didn't want to ever again. At least not without being a pilot herself.

She always felt more comfortable in machines and using technology when she was the one controlling it. Maybe it had to do with the other half of her mutation.

* * *

MIAMI

Erik waded in the water for a moment, looking up at the ship. He had seen Schmidt, and several accomplices. His heart pounded in his chest at the thought of finally getting recompense. All those years of pain and hunting and anger, they would pay off in the moment Schmidt took his last breath.

He climbed up silently onto the ship, taking off his respirator and pulling out the knife. It was the only thing he could carry in the pocket of his wetsuit, and it was enough. Killing Schmidt with his men's own weapon… nearly perfect. As he took each step towards Schmidt, something grew inside of him. Rage, finality, completion.

Now he could hear them talking, small talk, nothing to show that they knew he was there, just around the corner. Erik took one breath, steadying himself, and then turned the corner.

**A/N: Hey again, so what did you guys think? Do you like that you get to see into Erik's thoughts sometimes? And are you guys liking Lee? Also, I've described her in the first chapter, but what do you guys imagine her looking like? Leave these and any other thoughts you have in a review. See ya guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Whaaaat? I'm actually updating on a day besides Sunday? Yeah. So I've actually written up to chapter 12 in this story, so I want to update twice a week so you guys can read up to where I am while I can continue to write and move forward with this story. And the time has come everyone. _Erik and Lee are finally going to meet again!_ So what am I doing here stopping you from reading this? I'll just say that I own Lee and nothing else. Now go on and enjoy!**

"_Herr Doctor._" The first words that came out of Erik Lehnsherr's mouth as he approached Schmidt. He hadn't changed, didn't age since the last time Erik had seen him in 1945. He was with two other people, one was a sharp man in a tailored grey suit and the other a beautiful, blonde woman in a white dress.

"_Little Erik Lehnsherr."_ Schmidt pronounced in perfect German, with a mix of surprise and awe. Despite looking much more American, Schmidt was still the same underneath.

The woman's blue eyes narrowed into slits as she exclaimed, "He's here to kill you." And then came the pain, just as Erik wondered how she could've known. A piercing ringing started in his ears, forcing him to the ground as memories flashed in his mind. The experimentation, with Schmidt over him.

Vaguely, Erik could make out Schmidt saying, "_After all these years…"_ But he couldn't hear the rest. Memories flashed like angles of a prism, faster and faster until… that moment. He heard the gunshot again, heard the thump as a body fell dead to the ground. His mother's body. That feeling of emotion he felt in that second flooded back to him, giving him enough momentum to throw the knife at Schmidt.

It would've been a perfect hit, if not for a diamond hand catching it. The woman who had invaded his mind now stood before him covered in a diamond skin. He ran at them, not really knowing what to do next, when she hit him square in the chest. Erik flew off the boat, his back hitting the water with a hard smack. He was in a daze for a moment, trying to suck in a breath that wasn't there. He had to get back up there. Plan A had failed, but Erik had many more under his sleeve.

* * *

Lee, Charles, Moira, and Agent Black stood on the deck of a Coast Guard ship as they approached Shaw's ship by the pier. One of the men on the ship activated the speaker to yell, "_This is the US Coast Guard! Do not attempt to move your vessel_!"

Several smaller boats sailed past, guns ready for any hostile attack that they could imagine. Lee glanced over at Charles, seeing him pained. "Charles, what's wrong?"

"I've lost – I've lost Shaw. Ah!" He dropped his hand from his temple. "I think there's someone like me on that ship."

Moira looked at the yacht, then back at Charles. "Like you?"

Lee answered for him. "A telepath. It looks like you won't be much help tonight, Charles."

"You're correct, Lee, but maybe you can be. Can you see anything?"

"Not at the…" Her eyes flicked to the yacht just at the right moment. "Holy shit!"

Charles looked out too, his eyes widening. "Oh my God." A man stood at the edge of the yacht, and in his hands were two twisters forming. He spun them around for a moment before throwing them at the oncoming boats. He flicked his hands up again, causing them to collide with the boats, sending them and their passengers into the water.

Agent Black grabbed Charles' and Lee's arms, pulling them away, "We have to go below, get inside."

* * *

Erik watched as two twisters destroyed the Coast Guard boats. That meant that Schmidt and his cohorts were distracted. Feeling metal against the boat, he willed it to come above, revealing an anchor and its chain. He raised it up, watching as it followed his every order. _Plan B_, he thought.

Anger pulsed through him, giving him enough power to throw the anchor up higher, preparing to strike.

* * *

Pain rushed to Lee's head, showing her a rising anchor. "Charles?"

He nodded, probably seeing something similar. "There's someone else out there."

The two ran back up the stairs onto the deck. Several Coast Guard members tried to get them to go back below, but they didn't listen. Charles pointed to the ship to show Moira. "There." An anchor was floating high above the ship, moving slightly like someone had hold of it. Lee tried to reach out to find who it was, but came with nothing. That wasn't good.

* * *

He released the anchor, sending it down onto the ship. It broke right through the top, bits of wood flying everywhere. But that wasn't enough. As it reached the opposite side he made the anchor twist around, until it was taut.

Then he yanked it back, creating a clothes-line effect. The chain ripped through the ship until the anchor began to turn the corner and it broke off. Erik let it fall back into the water, and for a moment he thought he had done it…

Until he saw the light forming underneath him. A secret submarine came out from under the ship, its glow illuminating Erik's face. Rage boiled up inside of him once more; he couldn't let Schmidt get away. He worked too hard, planned everything, based everything on this. He had failed twice, and he wasn't about to do it again. Using his powers he latched onto the submarine, trying to force it to a stop.

He didn't even begin to care that waves were beginning to form around him, the submarine pulling him along. Erik needed this, even as the submarine pulled him further and further into the water.

* * *

"Let go! You have to let it go!" Charles screamed down at the man. He was being pulled along with a submarine, Lee saw, and he seemed to be the one clinging to it. He was a mutant, no doubt about that, but now he seemed to be trying to get himself killed. Charles looked back at Moira and Agent Black. "Get someone to help, there's someone in the water." Turning back to the mutant he yelled again, "Let it go!"

* * *

Erik vaguely heard someone yelling, but too soon the water engulfed him into silence.

* * *

Lee caught one glance at the man she couldn't see any future for. "Lehnsherr."

Charles looked at her, stopping his yelling. "What?" She didn't answer, just started running to the edge of the deck, keeping an eye on the submarine. "Lee!"

She threw off her coat and scarf when she reached the railing. Footsteps sounded behind her. Was this a good idea? Probably not, but Lee didn't think anything of it when she stepped onto the railing and jumped into the water.

* * *

A burning formed in Erik's lungs, but he couldn't let Schmidt get away he… then he felt someone's arms wrap around him trying to pull him up. He looked back to find a woman, more like a girl, yanking at him, trying to get him to the surface.

* * *

Lee's head pounded at the shock of the cold water, but she still kept a grip on Lehnsherr, trying to get him to move. She was also trying to push the submarine forward just enough out of reach so he would give it up. Just as she thought he wouldn't give, another splash smacked into Lee. Charles appeared in a cloud of bubbles, speaking with his telepathy so both Lee and Lehnsherr could hear.

_You have to let it go, you'll drown. Please, Erik, I know how much this means to you, but you have to let it go._ Finally, the sub was out of sight in the murky water, and Erik allowed Lee to pull him up. The three broke the surface, all trying to get a proper breath.

Erik pushed away from the other two, panting. "Get off of me!"

Lee looked to Charles, then yelled to the Coast Guard boat, "Over here! We're here!"

Erik looked from the man – small with large blue eyes – saying, "You were in my head, how did you do that?" and then to the woman. He remembered those eyes, the heterochromia.

And Lee remembered Erik. Charles, however, was oblivious to their reactions to one another. "You two have your tricks, I have mine, now calm your mind, Erik."

He glanced at the woman again. "You were in Switzerland."

She smirked, coughing out, "I told you we'd see each other again, Mr. Lehnsherr."

"I thought I was alone." It was evident he was referring to his powers.

"You aren't alone," Charles said kindly. "You aren't alone."

Lee scrambled up the ladder then helped Charles. Erik seemed to be fine on his own, but was most definitely uncomfortable when everyone began to crowd around them. Moira raised an eyebrow, but simply said, "We're headed back to land, but there's some blankets and warm drinks below." Charles accepted it almost immediately, but the other two stayed where they were. Moira sighed. "You kinda have to. It's just to prove that you don't have hypothermia."

She got a nod from Lee, who looked like she needed to be warmed up. Her usual curls were flattened and pieces of hair kept sticking to her face. Erik was the same, but Lee still had to grab his wrist and start to move. When they got to the stairs, Erik pulled his arm back.

"Don't do that."

Lee rolled her eyes, and just continued walking down the stairs.

Erik followed her, if only to be able to reach the bottom of the stairs. Once they did, he pushed the woman against the wall, saying, "How did you find me?"

"I didn't, jackass. It was just an unhappy coincidence."

"You," he glanced away for a moment, brow furrowed. "You said that we would meet again."

"Uh, yeah. I'm precognitive. I am able to see certain aspects of the future. One of them… could be this very conversation."

Erik took a step back, running his hands through his hair. "That's how you knew me." He smirked, and Lee found him return to the man she met in Switzerland. "Well, Miss Stathis, that's incredible."

"My name's Lee, or Dr. Stathis. I do have a PhD, you know. Wait, you obviously don't care." She made a move to get around him, but he caught her arm again. At that moment she finally noticed how much he towered over her. She hated it. "What?"

He looked her over then simply said, "Nothing."

"Good, so let me through the door." She muttered curtly. Erik moved out of the way, and she tugged the door open.

"You know," he commented as the two walked down the hallway. Lee glowered at the floor, not really wanting more from him, "you seemed thinner the first time I saw you."

She whipped around. "Are you saying –" She cut herself off. "You know what? I don't care about your opinion, Mr. Lehnsherr. Just, go and…"

"I didn't mean it as an insult."

"What?"

"I didn't mean it as an insult, Miss Stathis," he repeated. "Thinner tends to mean that a woman is fake, don't you agree?"

"No." She turned into the kitchen, huffing. Charles froze mid-sip of his drink.

"Have I missed something?"

* * *

_Yes, you have,_ Erik thought off-hand. He hadn't meant to insult Miss Stathis, in fact the opposite. She was in fact slightly more than curvy, which wasn't a bad thing in his opinion. She was a very pretty woman, but carried herself like she wasn't.

Of course, he couldn't think of such things. His goal was still active in his mind. Schmidt got away, and he had to stop him.

* * *

"Lee, he didn't mean it the way you thought," Charles whispered to Lee as Erik seemed to be focused on the floor. "He meant it as a compliment."

"I just… I don't like him Charles."

He laughed. "Believe me, I can tell, but I'm sure you didn't like me very much when I call upon you at midnight."

"No I thought you were an ass, but at least you're friendly. He's –"

"Scarred, and hardened because of it." He handed her a second cup of coffee, black. "Go."

* * *

Miss Stathis walked over to Erik with a blanket wrapped around herself and a mug in her hand. She held it out to him. "Let's start this over, shall we? My name's Dr. Nathalee Stathis, but I prefer Lee. Doctor of Anthropology."

Erik smiled the smallest bit, taking the mug. "Erik Lehnsherr." It was a small step in the right direction for both of them, it just happened with a little nudge from Charles.

**A/N: Tada! So what did you guys think? Was this in character of Erik? And how do you think these two will act towards each other in the future? I love to hear all your thoughts in that lovely review box or, hey, even PM me, I'm open to that too. Okay guys, see you on Sunday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, look who's back! I'm digging this whole twice a week updating thing, and I'm sure you guys are too. So, here's chapter 5, and its mostly a filler chapter I guess, we don't have much going on except Raven-Lee bonding time and Charles-Erik bonding of sorts. **

**Well, before we start, I don't own anything but Lee and certain side characters. Okay, on with the story!**

The three sat in the kitchen of the ship in dry clothes. A Coast Guard member scrounged up some clothes for all of them, though Lee's pants were just a little too long. "So what now, Charles? Are we just going back to the base?"

He looked at Lee, taking the last sip of the coffee. Erik had only drunk out of his once, then left it to go cold. "Moira has already booked a hotel room for the night. We'll get a flight back to Virginia in the morning."

"Well, that's nice I suppose." Secretly, she just wanted to be back in Switzerland, with Bee-Bee, in her own house, and just… safe.

Erik seemed to have thoughts along the lines of Lee; at least in that he didn't want to stay in Miami. "We should be out looking for Schmidt, not wasting time."

Lee looked up at him. "Schmidt?" Then she remembered one of her visions. "You mean Shaw. He goes by Sebastian Shaw now."

He leaned back on the edge of the table, crossing his arms. "Does it really matter?"

"Not particularly, but it's good information to have."

Charles looked to the boards above. "We're about to dock."

* * *

Erik watched as Miss Stathis walked off of the boat, greeting a blonde girl who was waiting by a car. Before they docked she mentioned Schmidt going by the name of Sebastian Shaw. It explained a great deal… how he hadn't been found out sooner, how no one could figure out he was once a Nazi doctor – he was probably still the first half of that – but it left one question. How was he able to stay young? It had been nearly twenty years.

"Erik, are you coming or not?" Miss Stathis waved him over. She was strange, one moment trying to be kind, the other angry. This time was a mixture of both.

He walked down the stairs off of the boat, over to the car. Miss Stathis pointed from him to the blonde girl and back again. "Erik, Raven. Raven, Erik. Now, both of you get in the car." She slid in next to Charles, followed by Erik himself and lastly, Raven. The two agents were in the front. The female agent looked back to them.

"Charles give you guys the plan?"

"Yeah, Moira, we're all caught up. Now can we actually set it in motion?"

Lee tried to scoot closer to Charles, but the back was too crowded. Moira answered her previous comment with a simple, "Yes." But Lee was more focused with that fact that Erik and her were shoulder to shoulder, where she certainly didn't want to be. She felt even worse when Moira said it would be a twenty minute ride.

"So, Erik," Raven began, her voice an almost purr. Lee was surprised by her tone, and she looked to see that Erik was too. "What exactly were you doing in the water? I heard something about a submarine, or…"

"It doesn't matter." He was blunt with her, just like he had been with Lee herself.

* * *

The hotel had booked them the largest suite, definitely large enough to accommodate all of them. It was broken up into two rooms, with a bathroom conjoining them in the middle. The girls took the left side, boys the right.

"Hey," Raven hopped onto the one bed. "I just thought about this. How are we going to get clothes to change into? I mean I like my outfit and all, but it's gonna get gross eventually."

"And I'd really rather not be wearing a Coast Guard uniform, Moira." Lee leaned back on the couch, crossing her legs.

"Well, it's a little while from here to Virginia, but I think I can get a few agents, or at least Levine, to go and get clothes out of the old section."

Raven and Lee looked at each other, then back at Moira. "Old section?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, old closet the CIA used for undercover missions and stuff. I'm going to call Levine and see if he can get a few things for when he meets us here." She left the room, and nearly immediately Raven sat down next to Lee.

"Hi." Her smile was incredibly large when she faced the precognitive.

"Uh hi. Do you have something on your mind?"

"Yes, actually. What do you think about my, you know, _natural form_?"

"The scaled-blue one?" Raven nodded in answer. "It's actually pretty incredible, Raven."

"Really?"

Lee stood up, pretending to stretch her legs. "Yeah. But, I mean, I get why you hide it and all."

"So I never asked, but were you the one that shorted out that director's phone?"

She thought back to the day before, which felt more like an eternity if she were honest. "Yes. Besides my main mutation, the precognition, I also have some technopathic ability. But I never use it on a big scale or anything. Just simple stuff like what you saw." She ran her hands through her hair, fingers catching a knot almost instantaneously. "Ow."

"Oh, can I do your hair?"

Lee raised an eyebrow at the blonde girl, who looked gleeful at the prospect. "What?"

"I've always wanted to do someone's hair. I mean, obviously I can't do Charles's, but maybe I can do yours?"

She laughed at the idea of Raven doing her brother's hair, but nodded anyway. "Yeah, sure, why not?"

"Yay! Now sit in front of me so I can do it right." She did, and Raven started to braid, untangling knots as she did so.

* * *

Agent Black stationed himself outside once Moira had come in to say she was going to find a phone; which allowed for Charles and Erik to talk. "I understand why you feel the need to hunt Shaw, but killing him isn't the answer."

Erik looked at the other man. "To you maybe." Yet, Charles could see the pain that Erik tried so hard to hide in his mind. He had been hunting Shaw since the war had ended, and it had become his life mission to do so. In a way, it made Charles feel sorry for him.

"Yes, because I understand your feelings, Erik, but I do not know them. And neither does anyone else here. However, you need to tell us something."

"Why, so Miss Stathis can get a vision about my future? Perhaps when I kill Shaw once and for all?"

"Lee doesn't have anything to do with this conversation, Erik. It's about you."

"But wouldn't you just want to see something?" He leaned back in his chair. "See if I actually do succeed, Charles? Where all of us will end up when that happens?"

Charles rubbed his eyes, then began to pace around the room. He had never felt such negativity in a man so hell-bent on something. It clouded his mind. Luckily, the door opened, revealing Lee. She had put her hair up except for a few shorter pieces, which she quickly pushed back behind her ear. "I'm sorry, you guys were talking weren't you?"

He smiled at Lee, saying, "Yes, but it's something we can discuss later. What can I do for you Lee?"

Her eyes flicked to Erik, then back to Charles, a suspicious look on her face. "Moira called Levine, he's coming at seven. So I just wanted to tell you, ya know, just get a good sleep. And for goodness sake let Black come back in, he's just about to pass out." She pushed up her sleeves. "I just… goodnight."

Charles said kindly, "Goodnight Lee." Erik didn't even acknowledge her until she shut the door.

"She was probably spying on us."

* * *

Lee pressed her back against the door as Erik spoke. "She was probably spying on us. Didn't like the idea of not being able to –"

"Erik." That was Charles. She glanced down at Agent Black, who was dozing off. "That is not true. I don't see why you don't trust her."

"I don't trust her because she isn't trustworthy. Seeing into our future like she is some god, and then it's obvious she has a secondary mutation."

"She does not act godly, Erik. I've seen her have visions, and she very nearly blacks out from _pain_ because of it. And I know about her second mutation, but I can sense there is trauma with it, so I don't bring it up. You shouldn't either."

She couldn't hear this any longer, she rushed to her room, kicking Agent Black awake when she did.

* * *

"You shouldn't either."

Erik glared at the telepath, annoyed by his idiocy. Miss Stathis was dangerous, she just didn't understand that yet. Future-sight was a powerful mutation, one many would love to get their hands on. "I won't until you do, Charles. I know _her_ pain, the trauma of a mutation. But I will speak with her one day."

"I cannot stop you."

"You could. You just don't want to."

**A/N: Hey guys, so, what did you think? Do you think that Erik will talk to Lee soon, and what do you think he thinks of her? Also, how is Lee as an OC, and how do you guys imagine her looking like? Tell me all your thoughts (I love reading nice, long reviews) in a review box and see you guys on Thursday!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE THAT IS READING THIS! I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! But I'm here now and just because I'm a lazy ass that can't multitask on projects, you guys get a double chapter today! And hey, we get to meet Hank today too!**

VIRGINIA

The ride in the helicopter had been short, much to Lee's relief. Before they took off; her, Erik, and Charles were brought clothes to change into. She got a pleaded, high-waisted skirt; navy blue turtleneck; and kept her sunglasses. Erik had a black turtleneck and a decent leather jacket. Charles was pretty much the same. Lee envied Erik's jacket, considering she left hers in Switzerland.

"Well isn't this exciting? Charles, are we going to be working for the CIA?" Raven was virtually bouncing in her seat, excited by the possibility that they would get to be mutant agents.

Agent Black answered for Charles, trying to sound as least a little like he was in charge. "Well, if all goes well we should have you join the Division X. That's the facility I run, really incredible."

* * *

They pulled up to the CIA base, getting out. Charles looked up at it as Agent Black explained, almost giddy at the possibilities it held. "This is my facility." Black said as they began to walk. "My mission is to research the application of paranormal powers for military defense."

Erik glanced at the agent through his sunglasses. Charles noticed he didn't even seem surprised at his idea. "Or offense." Charles rolled his eyes at the man, then looked back at Lee, who actually seemed to be paying attention to the agent.

"This guy Shaw," Black motioned to Erik, "Schmidt, or whatever you wanna call him. He's working for the Russians. We might need your help to stop him."

Lee smirked. "So we're going to be the CIA's mutant division?"

Charles and Agent Black both nodded. The agent said, "Something like that." Then he led them into the facility, beginning a tour.

"What do you think of all of this?" Lee whispered to Charles when they had gotten halfway through.

"I think Black means well."

"But you don't trust him."

Charles glowered at the floor, telepathically communicating with Lee. _I didn't say that_. But did he mean it? He had always tried to look on the good in humanity, but he certainly didn't want his fellow mutants to be exploited.

Lee shrugged, readjusting her sunglasses. She tended to wear them everywhere, including indoors, which was strange, in his opinion. The physical part of her mutation created a beautiful example of heterochromia, yet she hid it. Maybe self-conscious.

* * *

Erik had begun to be bored… the moment they stepped foot into the Division X facility. He didn't care about where certain things were, what they did. He could figure out where they were when he needed them. Charles and Miss Stathis were engaged in some sort of conversation, but they were speaking much too quiet for him to hear. Not like it really mattered, he had more important thoughts on his mind.

Shaw had gotten away, and now he had to deal with the CIA until he could find a way out of it. He made note of the file room, making sure he knew where _that_ was if nothing else. Did they have a file of Shaw? He wondered. That night would be perfect, just to show how much he didn't need these people.

* * *

Lee blew a piece of hair out of her face, trying to pay attention to Agent Black, but failing. She could tell Charles was in deep thought, probably because her comment earlier and Erik – plotting. Erik was most certainly plotting.

"Ok, now follow me in here, this is one of my favorites." They all did, revealing a model of a plane. Lee could tell nearly everything about it, but didn't try to interrupt as a new voice joined in.

"It's uh, supersonic. The most advanced plane every built. You should see it in real life." A young man came into view, probably two years younger than Lee. He fit a nerdy mold – tall and lanky with large glasses and a lab coat. But he was also conventionally attractive, which she could tell by Raven's smile. "It's incredible."

"Hank," Agent Black began, "these are the special new recruits I was telling you about. Everyone this is Hank McCoy. One of our most talented new researchers." Then, for the first time in a while – Lee wasn't sure why it had been so long – she got a vision. _Hank, shaking hands with Charles, mutation_.

Then, nearly a second later, it happened. Charles grinned, shaking hands with Hank. "How wonderful, another mutant already here." Hank's face dropped as Charles turned to the agent. "Why didn't you say?"

Black was confused. "What?"

Charles's smile faded away and Lee saw how bad he felt when he looked back at Hank. "I am so, so terribly sorry."

Hank shrugged, but Agent Black stepped closer. "Hank?"

The young mutant looked away from them. "You didn't ask so I didn't tell."

Raven cocked her head to the side, looking at Hank. "So your mutation is what, you're super smart?"

"I'll say," Charles said, "Hank here graduated Harvard at the age of fifteen." Lee nearly grinned at the idea of someone as smart as she was.

"I wish that's all it was." He replied. Lee saw a glance of a vision again then smiled.

"You're with friends, Hank. Go ahead and show off." He kicked off his shoes, and Lee tilted to see it from behind everyone. She felt Erik do the same, who stayed behind with her. He then took off his socks, revealing a pair of almost ape-like feet; like a second pair of hands. Hank looked around nervously, but Lee was glad when he saw Raven's smile.

It must've given him a boost in confidence, because he got everyone to move out of the way, then jumped onto the plane, his feet holding on.

* * *

Raven was ecstatic at the sight of Hank. His mutation was utterly incredible. She saw that Charles and everyone else were impressed too. Hank held out his hands triumphantly, but only quietly said, "Ta da."

He was nervous with all the attention, but Raven found it great that he did this much. She walked up close to him, giving him her widest smile as she said, "You're amazing."

She noticed Hank's cheeks getting redder at her compliment. He laughed a little. "Heh, really?"

Raven nodded.

* * *

The hallway was silent as Erik and Lee walked down it. Charles had gone to speak with Agent Black and Moira; Raven and Hank went off somewhere; so the remaining two were left to their own devices.

Lee rubbed her temple, a stabbing pain forming. It started the moment Charles had left and it had started to get worse. Erik wasn't paying attention, so she pressed her back against the one wall, holding her head in both her hands, gritting her teeth.

"Miss Stathis?"

When she spoke, her voice was rough, pained. "It's doctor." Her legs – which had been wobbling when she hit the wall – gave out. She landed on the ground, curling in on herself. Erik dropped to his knees, touching her elbow.

"What's wrong? Nathalee? What's happening?"

"So many of them. Built up. I can't… AH!" She screamed, the visions flowing into her mind like a dam breaking.

_Coast Guard. Helicopter ride. Change of clothes. Erik and Charles talking. Good conversation, bad one. Restless sleep, best sleep. Division X. Boredom, Hank. Mutation, Raven. Loving, blood. Needles, taking blood, experimentation, good, bad. Erik, nothing. Charles, Charles, cutting off. No powers. Shaw knows. Russia, teamwork. Leaving, staying. Pain!_

"Nathalee!"

* * *

Erik shook Miss Stathis. She had begun to convulse, her eyes glowing a pure white. Charles had told him that some of her visions became violent, but he knew this was wrong. The light above them began to pop, others flickering.

"Nathalee!" She jumped at the sound of his voice, then gasped for air. Her eyes closed and she suddenly became still. A small amount of blood dripped from her nose. "C'mon, we're finding Charles." He picked her up in his arms, her head lolling into his chest. Her breathing was light.

"Erik, I saw the lights, what… oh my God." Charles had just come in, but ran to Lee. "Lee. What happened? Was it a vision?"

Erik nodded. "You said it was bad, but –"

"I thought I could help her."

"What are you talking about?" Lee stirred for a moment, then went limp again. Charles brushed a piece of hair away from her face, looking ashamed with himself.

"I had attempted to lessen Lee's visions, as a way to make her more at peace. They must have built up in her and…"

Erik looked down at the girl. She looked so fragile, almost pale. Nothing like she should. He glared at the telepath. "You did this?"

"To help her, Erik."

"Well look at how that turned out!" Agent Black ran to them.

"We can take her to the infirmary. Charles?" The telepath was walking away, his shoulders slumped. Erik sighed then turned to the agent.

"Where is it?"

**A/N: BOOOOOOOOOM, what'd you guys think of that? Leave your questions, comments, etc in a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yay, second chapter of the day! Again, sorry you guys didn't get chapters for the last, what, couple of weeks? God, that's terrible. But anyways, here's chapter 7!**

* * *

Lee stirred, finding herself in a bed. The walls around her were white and there… "Moira?"

"God, Lee, you're okay." She hugged Lee. The mutant patted her friend's shoulder. "They said you were fine, but you've been out for hours."

It was true. The sky was pitch black. "What happened to me? I just remember, visions. A lot of them."

"Apparently you're visions built up over that time, so they all came out at that moment."

Lee stood, pacing. "How were they built up?" Her head pounded, revealing Charles speaking. "I just – I'll go see Charles."

"Lee you shouldn't be moving so much."

"Whatever."

* * *

She found Charles outside, but froze when she saw him speaking with Erik. Hiding behind the edge of the door, she heard the conversation.

"Knowing you, I'm surprised you managed to stay this long."

Erik looked back at the telepath. He had gotten Shaw's file, made sure Nathalee would be alright, then started to make his way out. Until he heard Charles.

"What do you about me?"

"Everything." He narrowed his eyes at Charles.

"Sneaking around in my head like you were in Lee's?"

* * *

Lee sucked in a breath at the mention of her.

Charles was silent for a moment. "That was a mistake. I can help you."

"I don't think I want your help, or need it."

"Don't kid yourself, Erik, you needed my help last night. You know, it's not just me you're walking away from. Here you have a chance to be a part of something much bigger than yourself. I won't stop you leaving. I could, but I won't."

"Tell Miss Stathis I'm sorry. Or, more importantly, tell her you're sorry."

Lee opened the door then, startling the two men. "Sorry about what?" She looked to the taller of the two. "Erik, you don't have to leave."

"Yes, I think I do."

She sighed, noticing Charles giving up. "Well, Shaw's got friends, Erik. I think maybe _you _could do with some."

* * *

Charles couldn't look at Lee when the two of them got inside. "Charles, what the hell was he talking about? Why are my powers backing up? And _why the hell can't you look me in the eye_?"

"Lee." Her eyes looked glassy, and that hurt him even more.

"What did you do?"

"I tried to help you, Lee. I thought I had found the cause of your visions, and I just… I tried to lessen them. I saw how you were in pain."

She shook her head. "Why would you do that? Everything was fine, Charles."

"I know, I was only trying to –"

"Help I know. But you didn't."

"I… I'm sorry." Her face softened, and she blinked the tears out of her eyes.

"I know Charles."

"You're still angry."

"Yes." She walked past him, probably to her room. Then she stopped, looking back for a second. _But just a little_, she thought to Charles, then continued on.

* * *

There was a sharp knocking from the door. Lee sighed, yelling, "Come in." but didn't move from her position. After the whole issue of the day before, she had passed out the second her head hit the pillow, her mind not even bothering with her with nightmares. She was sprawled on top of the blankets, her face in the pillow.

Whoever opened the door jumped onto the bed, rocking Lee sharply. "Ah, what the hell do you want?"

Raven's voice seemed incredibly loud when she said, "C'mon! You need to meet with Agent Black." That sent a vision through her head, talking. Just talking, no specifics. It nearly made Lee smile.

"Okay, whatever." She got up, then got a bundle of something thrown at her.

"Get changed." The door shut and Raven was gone. Lee looked in the bag Raven threw, finding a turtleneck, simple flats, and a pair of pin-striped pants. Well at least she understood her style. She changed, pulling her hair up into a clip, and put on her sunglasses. Then she walked out the door.

"Lord, a map might be helpful." She walked in the general direction of where she thought she needed to go, then saw an open door. Lucky for her, there were Charles and Agent Black.

"Dr. Stathis, wonderful. I was just telling Charles about Hank's invention over there-"

"The thing that looks like a huge golf ball?" She pointed out the window. Her assumption wasn't wrong, but she noticed Agent Black's position shift.

"Yes." He looked back to Charles. "Hank altered it to amplify brain waves, which could amplify your telepathic powers. To help us find other mutants for our division."

"And what if they don't want to be found by you?" The three turned to see Erik standing in the doorway. Once again he had snuck up on Lee, the only one to be able to do so.

She smirked. "Well now it's a party. So, you decided to stay?"

Erik gave a small smile to Lee, then nodded at Charles, looking tense. "If a new species is being discovered it should be by its own kind. Charles, Miss Stathis, and I find the mutants, no suits."

"First off that's my machine, second off, it's Charles's decision." The other two mutants glanced at each other, then down to Charles. "Charles is fine with the CIA being involved, right?"

Charles shook his head. "No, Erik's right."

Agent Black straightened. "And what if I say no?"

Lee let out a small laugh, tilting her head at the agent. "Well good luck using that machine without Charles. Or even me for that matter."

"That is true." Charles intervened. "Lee's power over seeing the future would be very helpful in this situation."

The agent looked to all three of them. Charles's kind expression, Lee's daring one, and Erik's expectant one. Then he sighed loudly.

"Fine."

* * *

"This is very exciting. I've never had people up here since it was built. Especially not someone who could properly use it." Hank led Charles, Erik, Lee, and Raven across the grass to Cerebro. Charles was excited about it as well. The chance to find other mutants simply by touching their mind.

"Isn't this great?" Lee touched Charles's shoulder, which meant much more than getting his attention. Was the anger still in her? No. Or at least not at him. He had felt hidden rage in her heart.

"Yes, just wonderful." Hank led them up the stairs, revealing a platform above them. In the center was a secondary lift, above which was a helmet connected by innumerable wires to a large computer system. Charles looked at Lee, who looked as if she was in heaven. He had caught a hint of her technopathy, but he had never seen it.

Hank smiled nervously, pointing around to the machines. "It's uh, called Cerebro. After the Spanish for brain."

Lee stepped up onto the platform after him, examining the machinery. "Wonderful. Charles, you ready for this?"

"Of course." Except some part of him was nervous. That was to be expected.

Hank shuffled around preparing various pieces. "Well, the machine will get a reading from your brain and it will print coordinates out there." He pointed to it, then grabbed the helmet, pulling it down onto Charles's head. "Are you sure we can't shave your head?"

"Don't touch my hair." Erik strode around, looking condescendingly at Charles.

"What an adorable lab rat you make Charles."

"Don't ruin this for me, Erik."

Lee popped herself into the conversation, pushing up her sunglasses as she did so. "Please, Charles, we were lab rats. I believe we know one when we see one. At least I do."

Erik nodded, not arguing with her assumption. She called herself a lab rat. _Interesting_.

Hank, though, spoke before Charles could think on it further. "You ready?"

"Go." He heard the flip of switches, then the jolt.

* * *

Erik watched as Charles threw forward, stunned by the sudden amount of power.

* * *

Lee smiled when Charles became comfortable in the Cerebro helmet, smiling.

* * *

Hank looked at the paper flying out of the machine, finding coordinates being printed rapidly. "It's working!"

* * *

Raven smiled as Charles smiled. She could see that he was excited to be finding others like them.

* * *

Charles slowly took off the helmet, leaning against the railing. All those minds he touched, it was really, truly incredible. So many mutants, just like them, wondering if they would ever belong. They would now. He looked to Hank and the list of where those minds were.

Lee walked up to Hank, her eyes scanning over the list. "I can rule out some of these, but others it's just gonna be guesswork."

"Anything we can do to find willing mutants, we'll do it." Charles was grinning like he won the lottery. Lee seemed just as excited.

"Look, Charles, we can start tomorrow. We have three or four in New York. Or most accurately, NYC. At least we will get two of them. Then there's two in two reservations, one in a high security prison, another in, huh, Baltimore I think. Washington DC, Canada, West Coast, Europe." She took a breath. "They're everywhere."

"Well, that's a good thing isn't it?" Raven laughed at her own comment.

"Uh yes, but it just means a lot of traveling around."

* * *

Lee grabbed her coat, meeting up with Erik and Charles in the lobby. "You guys ready for this?"

Erik nodded, and Charles said, "Of course, Lee. Where are we headed first?"

She checked her schedule. She compiled the easiest route to get to all the mutants that wouldn't turn them down at the front door. "West Coast. We're meeting with John Proudstar, then the singer Dazzler in LA, up to Danielle Moonstar, then to Canada for James Howlett and the Beaubier twins. Back down to the states for Alex Summers, then to Baltimore for Sean Cassidy, and lastly up to New York for Carol Danvers, Angel Salvatore, and Darwin. What do you think? Good plan?"

"How sure are you that these people will say yes?" Erik asked.

"I know we'll get people for our division, but most of them probably won't say yes."

"So why are we doing all of them?"

"Because there's a chance they're say yes. And we have to go through the no's before we can get to the yes's."

They walked out, Lee checking her list over and over again. It required a lot of driving and flight, but it was going to be worth it. Out of eleven mutants, four of them would say yes. Five would be a maybe, and two would just be no. Four was a good number. And they could always come back to the maybes someday.

**A/N: YAY! Okay, so next chapter you guys finally get to see when everyone gets picked up for Division X, but I added some more people in (obviously), so it can be a little more interesting and we can see more characters! Okay, see you guys Sunday!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 8! This one's exciting, we're going around to meet all the mutants that Charles found! Wooo. Ok, so I own nothing except Lee, blah,blah, blah, and on with the chapter!**

APACHE RESERVATION

"I am sorry Dr. Stathis, but I cannot leave." Lee brushed the stray hairs from her face when she gazed up at John Proudstar. He had been the first on the list, and he had been the first to deny. He was a huge man, passing six and a half feet easily, but was kind to Lee. He had been slightly more violent towards Charles and Erik.

"I understand, John." She didn't like it, but she understood. He was the leader on the reservation, and with his gifts… well they didn't exactly feel comfortable without him.

"But if I am ever needed, please come back and ask. One day I do want to pummel a few government agents." She smiled at that, then nodded, shaking his head.

"I'll let you know if any government pummeling is happening. You have an amazing gift, John, I hope you keep using it for good."

"Until the day I die, Dr. Stathis." She left, seeing Charles and Erik standing awkwardly on the front lawn.

"Well?" Erik's eyebrows raised above his sunglasses in questioning.

"Proudstar won't leave his people, but says to still contact him again if another issue should arise."

Charles smiled. "So that's a maybe?"

"Yes Charles," Lee sighed, "that's a maybe."

* * *

LOS ANGELES

They sat behind the stage, waiting for Dazzler to finish her set. She was pretty, with a large smile and glitter across her face. Light and glitter seemed to be her niche in the world of music. Finally, the last cord played and she came back, giving the crowd a burst of light. That was her gift – manipulation of light to, well, _dazzle_.

"Hello there gentlemen, and lady. What can I do for you?" Her blond hair shimmered in the back light. Lee stepped forward, holding out her hand.

"Hi, Alison, my name is Dr. Lee Stathis, and this is Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr. We just wanted to know if you could talk for a few minutes."

"Of course, please, c'mon back." She led them into her dressing room. "Ok, what do you need to talk about?"

"Well," Charles began, "we're like you, Miss Blaire."

"Like me? What aspiring singing group or…" Her voice faded off at the sight of Erik levitating the metal hairbrush she had on her vanity. "Oh that sort of thing. So you guys got powers too."

Lee nodded. "Exactly. And we are, well, putting together a team of gifted people, scientifically called _mutants, _to attempt to stop another group bent of causing World War three."

Dazzler blinked, trying to take in the information. "What, do you work for the government or something?"

"At the moment our base of operations is at a CIA facility, yes."

"Hm." The singer paced around the room, then sighed. "You know, I would certainly enjoy that – might give me some inspiration to write some songs or whatever, but I can't leave my tour. And, I don't exactly see how my gift could be helpful. I throw light at people."

"You could blind them," Erik said bluntly.

Lee hit his arm, then smiled nervously back at Dazzler, "Don't mind him, he's pessimistic."

In the end, Dazzler mentioned a maybe after she was done her tour, but she was sorry that she couldn't help. The three walked out of the venue, starting to feeling defeated. Zero for two. Lee didn't give up hope, they still had four people to say yes to them. She checked her schedule. _Danielle Moonstar_, it read. Another reservation.

* * *

BLACKFOOT RESERVATION

The door shut in their face before any of them could get one word out. An old man had opened the door, took a look at them, and threatened them, then yelled at them to get out. Erik glared at the door. None of these mutants seemed to be worth their time.

* * *

ALBERTA

Charles led Erik into the bar, finding a man sitting there. Lee had decided to stay in the car, trying to cut out one or two of the mutants if possible. So he and Erik went in alone, going on either side of the man, James Howlett.

"Hello my name is Charles Xavier."

"And I'm Erik Lehnsherr."

"Go f**k yourself." The two men looked at each other, then cautiously walked out. Lee lowered her sunglasses at them.

"How'd it go?"

Erik slid into the passenger seat while Charles sat in the back. "I don't want to talk about it." The taller of the two said. "Just drive."

Lee fixed her sunglasses, and readjusted her mirrors. "Got it. So, Quebec, here we come."

* * *

QUEBEC

"Jean-Paul. This is my sister Jeanne-Marie. Now who are you and want do you want?" The twins looked down at the three that had entered the compound. Both had the same thin, pale face, startling blue eyes, and black hair. And apparently the same French-Canadian accent.

The girl below them waved, saying, "Um, hello, my name's Lee Stathis, and these are my friends, Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr. We just need a minute of your time." The twins looked at each other, then flew out to the three others' levels.

"Americans?"

The woman, Lee, bit her lip. "Uh, no. German," She pointed to the man she called Erik, "American, but spent a lot of time in England," Charles, "and I'm Russian."

"But working for an American government, it seems."

Erik glowered. "Impressive."

Jean-Paul looked to his sister, then back at the group. "Well, then what would a group of Americans who are not Americans want with us?"

"You two are obviously gifted," said Charles, "and we are as well. We are putting together a team of empowered people,"

"To be used by the American government."

"No. It's not like that at all." Charles began to explain everything, but the twins were still forceful about saying no.

Jeanne-Marie was much calmer than her brother. "I am sorry, but we are already apart of Department H, a Division X for Canada if you would like to put it that way. Perhaps if there was an international team we could join."

Lee smiled. "Maybe someday."

* * *

COLORADO

They went back to the states, and were currently in the high security prison Lee mentioned held their next mutant. A man led them into solitary confinement. "What does the government want with a guy like Alex Summers? I just, I hope you don't plan on putting him with others. First guy I've met who actually enjoys solitary confinement." He nodded to the guard, who opened the door.

Lee looked into the cell, seeing a young man. He glanced up at the three people who just entered. "You government?"

Charles shook his head, extending his hand. "No, Mr. Summers. I'm Charles Xavier; this is Erik Lehnsherr and Lee Stathis. We would like to have you join a group of people much like yourself."

"What, prisoners?" Alex didn't touch the hand.

The woman sighed, lifting up her sunglasses. "No, people like us. Mutants, gifted. Your powers would be a great asset to us." The boy stared at Lee's eyes, the green cold, but the amber warm and almost motherly.

"They're dangerous. I'm dangerous." He held his hands together, just trying to express that he couldn't even show them his mutation. It had hurt too many people. Lee looked back at Charles and Erik, then smiled kindly at Alexander.

"That's because you don't know how to control your gifts, Alex." Lee knelt down to Alex's level, looking directly into his eyes. "You wanna know my gifts?" She didn't wait for him to respond. "I can see the future and communicate with technology. Two things that are incredibly difficult to control, but I'm learning to do that with Division X. Once we've mastered our powers, we're going after an even more dangerous mutant. We're gonna need your help."

"You really think I can help?"

She smiled. "Of course Alex, that's why we came to talk to you. So, we'll bust you out of this place, then meet up with friends of ours who'll take you back to base. We still have five others like you to ask. Is it a yes?" She held out her hand like Charles had done, but Alex took it this time, smirking.

"Sure."

* * *

BALTIMORE

Erik looked at the schedule Lee had created. Her handwriting was scratchy and some notes weren't even written in English. Most of the names were scribbled out, but Alex's was circled. "Sean Cassidy?"  
"Yes. He uh, well he seemed to have a screeching power."

He looked over to the girl driving, who seemed to only be half-paying attention to the road. Even then her driving skills were adept. "What?"

"Like a screeching, screaming… you just have to see it, or more like hear it, to understand." She pulled up to the back of the Aquarium, turning off the car. "C'mon."

Charles fumbled out of the car. "Wait, what?"

Erik and Lee looked at each other, then back to Charles. Lee said, "Well, we have to see Sean, who will be here, but there's no reason to pay. That means going in the back door."

"But we can't just…" The two were already walking. Erik heard Charles groaned then mutter, "Fine." He caught up to them and Lee snuck them through employee hallways into the main corridors.

"Sean's this way."

A blonde girl stormed out of the one room, and the three found a ginger boy looking at an empty tank. Sean. They walked up to him, Charles on one side, Erik and Lee on the other. He jumped at the sight of them. "Woah where did you –" His eyes found Lee. "Well, hello there beautiful."

She sighed, and Erik instinctively wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Sean instantly glanced away. "My name's Erik Lehnsherr, this is Charles Xavier and Nathalee Stathis. How would you feel about joining a group of mutants?"

None of the others had said yes as fast as Sean did.

* * *

BROOKLYN

Carol Danvers had been a near yes, but she was already pre-occupied in the government. She was a pilot in the Air Force, and was needed. The three understood. They were happy though at the prospect that she would love to join another time.

* * *

QUEENS

"Lee, which taxi is it?" She scanned her eyes around the cars, a vision focusing on the one driving close to them.

"That one. That one!" Lee waved her arm, getting the driver's attention. A thin, black man drove up to a stop in the cab so the three could get in.

"Where to fellas, and lady?"

Erik cleared his throat. "Richmond, Virginia, please."

"So you want the airport, the station, what?"

"Actually," Charles said, "we were hoping you would take us all the way." Lee flipped the meter down, and Darwin looked back at them.

"Who are you guys?"

"People like you." Erik leaned back in the seat, continuing, "We're putting together a team, and it seems you are a prime candidate for it."

"You're funny."

Charles placed two fingers to his temple, most likely communicating telepathically with Darwin. The driver looked at all three of them, and then grinned.

"Richmond you said?"

* * *

MANHATTAN

The last stop on their journey was a strip club. "Go in by yourselves." Lee said, then immediately walked across the street to the coffee shop. She got everyone what she assumed they would like, and then with Erik, well, she got him black. Taking a sip of her coffee she waited, leaning on the car.

After another ten minutes or so the men came back out, with a girl following. Peeking out of her sleeves were intricate wing tattoos that probably weren't tattoos. "Took you guys long enough. Were you enjoying yourselves?"

Charles blushed and quickly got into the car. Erik smiled, letting Angel into the car, then getting in himself.

"I got you guys coffee, if you want it." They all did. The girl, Angel, smiled at the thought Lee gave.

"My name's –"

"Angel Salvatore. It's wonderful to meet you, sweetie, I'm Lee Stathis. Congratulations on joining the Division X program, you're the third girl to do so."

**A/N: Well, what did you guys think? PS, I know Carol isn't a mutant, but hey, this canon isn't exactly the most accurate, so I'm stretching. Okay, see you guys Thursday and remember to review and tell me ALL of your thoughts!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ack, I've been the busy the past few weeks, but don't worry, I'm back. I have up to chapter 13 written, so I'll try and get at least those up on time. For now enjoy chapter 9 on a random Tuesday. Woooooo!**

WASHINGTON DC

Lee sipped a Coke she got as she went to meet the two men with Angel. They had gone back and forth from a mutant to Virginia to drop them off if they said yes. As Angel was the last of them, they decided to have a break and stay in Washington for the night before going back down to the CIA base. They told Erik and Charles to meet them at the Lincoln Memorial, then Lee and Angel started to get to know each other as Angel got a decent wardrobe for her time at the base.

She had also made Lee get a few things, which the precognitive wasn't exactly happy about. Angel smiled, nearly skipping in her new dress. "So, _Lee_, how exactly did you end up with these guys?"

"Oh, uh, I did a dissertation about the evolution of a human genome, which Charles had used as research for his own. So when he needed to talk to the CIA to get them to understand who Shaw was, he called me up."

"Woah, really?" She spun around once, "I would've thought you two just met randomly."

"Ha, no. He called me at midnight and told me to meet him at the London airport the next day. I was in Switzerland at the time. Then, after shit went down at the CIA, we found Erik trying to stop Shaw in Miami."

"Wow."

Lee nodded, "Yeah, I know."

"When those two guys came, I wasn't expecting it either, but hey, here we are. The ex-stripper and…" She motioned for Lee to finish.

"The anthropology professor. You know what? I think you and Raven will get along great."

* * *

After they met up with the guys, it took them about twenty minutes to get to the hotel. Lee used the card Moira gave her to pay for the rooms, then grabbed the keys. She walked back to Angel, Charles, and Erik, holding a key in each hand.

"Okay, how we gonna do this? Girls and guys?"

Charles was about to speak, but Erik grabbed one of the keys, threw it to Charles, then started to pull Lee along. "Or this." She winced when the corner of her bag hit her knee, making her even more annoyed.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Erik looked down at her with an unreadable expression on his face. "Taking initiative." Lee took the key and pulled her arm back.

"Ugh, next time, just tell me." She hit the number 9 button and the elevator began to move upwards. "Charles is gonna be mad, you know."

"Why, because I dragged you away from him?"

Lee huffed. "Because you're an Прошлой неделе."

"Did you just curse at me in Russian?"

"Got a problem with it?"

* * *

Charles sighed in annoyance when Erik and Lee entered the elevator. He held the key Erik threw at him, then looked at Angel. She seemed to feel similar. "Well, it's you and me I suppose."

"I don't like that guy."

"Very few do, actually."

She picked up the bag she had put next to her, checking it again. "Well at least he… I mean I think he likes _her_."

"What?" Charles whipped his gaze back to the girl, who shrugged like what she said was obvious.

"You didn't notice?" She took the key from him, sauntering over to the elevator, and swaying her hips as she did so.

What didn't he notice?

* * *

Lee blew a piece of hair out her face, sitting on one of the beds and glaring at Erik. He was sitting in the chair, his head cocked as he looked right back at her. "Is there a problem?" He said lightly.

She didn't respond, just continued to kick her leg slowly, like she'd been doing for a minute or so. After silence she said quietly, "Why do you want to kill Shaw?"

* * *

Erik looked at her, surprised she even thought to ask the question. "Why do you care?"

"Because. That's the reason we're here now, right? The CIA is hunting down Sebastian Shaw, and you are trying to kill him for acts he did as Klaus Schmidt. I just… I want to know what those are." He didn't answer at first. There was some much that Schmidt did to him, the experimentation, the testing. The killing of his mother. Every time he thought back to that, it gave him the anger to continue his hunt for Schmidt, to proceed his planning.

Now, here he was, a member of a group of young mutants who were supposed to take out Shaw and he was the one to finish it off. Here, Nathalee sat in front of him, one eye sharp, like it was forcing the truth out of him; the other warm, urging him to do what he wanted. It was conflicting.

"Schmidt… Shaw, he killed my mother when I couldn't display my powers in front of him."

She didn't appear to be shocked by that fact. Instead, she reached out and held his hand lightly. "I figured it had to be something like that. Were your powers tested?"

"Yes."

She nodded. "I was too."

Erik's eyes met hers, and he saw them becoming glassy. "You were?"

She nodded. "Maybe one day I'll tell you zat story, Erik." A slip in her tongue gave a Russian accent to peek through.

"You have an accent?"

"I lived in Russia 'til I was fifteen, so yes, I have an accent. But I don't use it."

"And how old are you?"

She huffed. "What is this, twenty questions? If anything, I should be asking _you _the questions."

"How old are you?"

Nathalee sighed. "Twenty one. And just how old are you?"

"Twenty seven. And feel free to ask any questions you like, Miss Stathis."

"It's Dr. Stathis, if you don't even want to say my first name."

* * *

Angel watched Charles pace around the room, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You know, you can just go up to their room and say this roomie situation should be changed."

He stopped, looking down at her. "No, it's not that."

"Obviously, it is. Either you're pissed at Erik for taking Lee, or you're pissed at Lee for going along with him. Maybe even both." She took a sip of soda, crossing her legs as she did so. "So which is it?"

She watched as Charles thought about it. "Neither. I'm not," he paused, "angry at either of them."

"Yes you are, Mr. Telepath. You just don't want to admit it."

* * *

"AHHH!" Lee sat up as fast as she could, grabbing her head as visions formed in her mind. _Russia. Returning, kicked out. Emma Frost, Shaw is different. Change of paths. Don't trust the kids. Kids, Devil, Tornadoes._

"Nathalee! It's okay, it's okay." A voice came from beyond the visions, but she couldn't focus on it. Everything seemed dim, blurred. She vaguely felt something wrap around her, pushing her, but more visions flashed, faster and faster.

_Russia. Revenge, love, hate. Charles, the unseen. Power, helplessness. Shaw gone, only Frost. Frost in white, proving the plan. Plan, Cuba…_ Then they were gone. Everything returned to her, her sight sharpening. She was on the bed, the one she fell asleep in. But there was Erik too. She focused on his face, the concern she found there. Something she would never have expected.

"E-Erik?" She suddenly realized he was on top on her too, holding her down. Probably to stop her from thrashing around. "What… what are you doing?"

His eyes flicked all around her, as if he was checking to see she didn't hurt herself. Something very uncharacteristic of him. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"It was a vision." Her cheek tingled when his fingers gently touched it. "It's nothing."

"Doesn't look like it." He leaned closer, so close Lee could feel his breath mingle with hers. "You need to calm down."

"I'm," She took a deep breath, trying to not be affected by Erik's touch. It sent small, but electric, shivers down her spine. She had no idea why, but she sure as hell wasn't going to acknowledge it in case he was doing it on purpose.

"What?" He whispered in her ear. "Fine?"

"Erik, get off of me."

She felt his head move, his lips just grazing her neck. "Why?"

"You're an asshole."

"So you say, Miss Stathis."

Lee started to begin to get mad. "So, get off of me right now!" Her eyes flashed white, and wires exploded out of the wall, throwing Erik off of her, and onto the ground. She suddenly realized what she had done, and gasped, the wires falling instantly.

Erik looked at them, then back at Lee, who had curled in on herself, like she was afraid. Which she was. "That was incredible, Miss Stathis."

A sharp knocking startled both of them as they stared at each other. "Lee? Erik?"

* * *

Charles knocked on the door of Lee and Erik's room. He was awoken by Lee's mental screaming, but then heard a large crack, much closer to an explosion of something, coming from their room. The door slowly opened to reveal Lee, dark circles evident under her eyes. "Hey Charles, whatcha doing here at this hour?"

"Lee, open the door all the way."

She looked back to where Charles couldn't see, then back to him. "You see, I would do that, but –"

"Come on, Miss Stathis, show him what happens when you get angry." Erik's voice sounded muffled. Charles looked to Lee, who seemed guilty.

"Lee, what's he talking about?"

She sighed, then opened the door.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN. CLIFFHANGER. And we got a little Lerik action (or Delphneto if you prefer). What did you guys think of it?**


End file.
